


A Touch of Recovery

by Totalgeek19



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Pretty much anything emotional, Sex, Useless Lesbians, past trauma, tw trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalgeek19/pseuds/Totalgeek19
Summary: Though the physical scars of their battle with Horde Prime have healed, Catra looks to Adora to heal the emotional ones.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	A Touch of Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever done this? No. That being said - enjoy!

Catra couldn’t help it when she flinched. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t _want_ Adora to touch her - it made her shudder with pleasure whenever she thought about the blonde running her fingers through the short, soft fur that covered the feline’s stomach. But every time they lay in bed, wrapped around each other, Catra’s fear reared its ugly head. 

Adora’s hands would make contact and the brunette would flash back to Horde Prime’s ship and those terrifying, metallic fingers that coaxed every scream and whimper from her broken body. To keep from panicking, she’d gently push Adora off, focus on her breathing, and end up falling asleep in the blonde’s arms. 

After months of trying, it became crystal clear - physical affection had been thoroughly ruined for Catra. She’d left that part of herself behind on Horde Prime’s ship.

She’d accepted it, moved on without it. Yes, she craved Adora’s touch - but she would be okay if they never did _that_ , never moved past the barrier that kept Catra’s dark flashes at bay. 

Still, she couldn’t ignore the pain she saw in Adora’s eyes when she flinched and pushed her off. It broke her heart, to know that Adora wasn’t touching her just because she was scared of hurting her. And deep down, she knew she was denying her own desires as well.

So Catra resolved to change it - to work on it, as she had worked on so many other issues before. But no matter how she approached the problem, no matter what solutions she considered, there was only one clear way she could think of.

———

“I… I want you to touch me.”

Adora looked up from the celestial map she was sketching, setting down her pencil. 

“Um… what?”

“I want you to… you know, touch me. Or whatever.” Catra shifted, looking away and crossing her arms. She was starting to lose her nerve. Repeating the request made it sound silly. Childish. _Weak_. 

_“I’m not weak for wanting physical affection,”_ Catra repeated in her mind. She took a deep breath, pushed her fear down, and looked back at Adora.

The dumb idiot was still staring at her, blinking in confusion.

“I don’t understand. Like, you want me to pet you?”

Catra sighed. How could she possibly explain this right? 

“Sort of…? I mean, I don’t know. You do that already. I more mean… you know. Touch me… everywhere. And… and don’t stop when I flinch.” 

Catra flushed and flattened her ears, eyes going straight to the ground. Even after all this time, she couldn’t help the panic rising inside her. 

_“You’re broken Catra, you’re weak. Why would I ever want someone like you? You’re not worth my attention. My_ **_love_ ** _…”_

A hand grabbed hers, and she flinched. Looking up, she was met with those beautiful gray eyes. 

“Okay,” Adora said simply, entwining their fingers and pulling her girlfriend close. Their foreheads touched, and Catra sighed into the embrace. “Whatever you need, I’m here. Promise.” 

Catra smiled. “You’re _such_ an idiot.” 

They stood like that for a moment, Catra taking measured breaths as her heart rate returned to normal. Adora didn’t rush her, didn’t make any move at all until she heard a soft purr coming from deep within the feline’s chest. 

Adora brought her hand under Catra’s chin and tilted her head upwards. Looking into those eyes, the brunette felt herself melt. This was her Adora. _Her_ Adora. No one else’s. And she was _her_ Catra. She just needed to remember that, to try and move past the fear that kept her from what she really wanted.

Catra felt herself being led to their bed, laying back onto the too soft pillows. She focused on keeping her breathing consistent as she felt Adora adjust beside her, eventually sitting up on her elbow. The blonde raised her hand, hovering over the brunette’s stomach and holding it there.

“Catra…” Adora spoke softly, like if she raised her voice even a decibel her girlfriend would run for the hills. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” 

Catra opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Adora’s hand slipped under her shirt and the sound became a quiet whimper. Adora froze, looking into those mismatched eyes with a flash of pain that broke Catra’s heart all over again. 

“I-I’m okay…” the brunette said, placing her hand gently around the blonde’s wrist and forcing it back down onto her stomach. “Please. Keep going.” 

Adora nodded, swallowing hard before gently running her fingers through the short fur that covered most of Catra’s body. She made small circles, trailing her fingers from above the feline’s belly button down to the hem of her leggings. Each motion made Catra shudder, stomach rising and falling in a mixture of heavy breathing and a half-hearted attempt to pull away.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, feeling that familiar panic rising within her. Flashes of green, the feel of metallic fingers on her body - it was inescapable. Horde Prime had broken her, remade her in his image. So it had been, and so it would always be. 

Then a hand rested against her cheek, and Catra’s eyes sprang open, looking up to see Adora’s face just inches from hers. The look in her eyes was… different. Loving yes, but… hungry. In a way that made Catra’s cheeks burn. The blonde held her gaze for a moment, then leaned in for a kiss. It started soft, but became more and more urgent as Catra felt herself melt into the feeling. 

It was amazing to kiss Adora. It made her want more - made her want to spend hours tasting those soft lips. Emboldened, Catra teased her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, grinning when she earneda small sound of pleasure.

She was so lost in the sensations that she didn’t even notice she’d pulled Adora on top of her until she broke away to breathe. Taking shallow breaths and not daring to look away, she finally registered that Adora’s left hand was gripping into the soft fur of her collarbone under her shirt. 

The warm sensation in her stomach evaporated, and Catra’s ears flattened as she tried to control the rising urge to shove Adora off. She cowered back from the contact wherever possible, throwing her head back into the pillows and wishing all at once she could sink into the bed and never emerge. 

“Catra - Catra look at me,” Adora said urgently, using her right hand to gently caress Catra’s cheek. 

The brunette couldn’t help but flinch, keeping her eyes squeezed shut as she wrestled with the image of Horde Prime reaching down, placing a hand gently on her cheek and smiling warmly as the lightning shocked Catra again and again and again. Those _eyes_ , the warmth never reached those _eyes_ … 

“Catra!” 

Her eyes snapped open, looking up to see not green, but gray irises. She froze, blinking rapidly.

“I’m right here. You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Catra swallowed the hiss lodged in her throat and stared into Adora’s eyes. Slowly but surely, she relaxed herself. 

“I-I’m sorry…” she said weakly, and Adora moved her hand from the feline’s cheek to that spot behind her left ear that made her purr uncontrollably.

“I told you, whatever you need. It’s okay.” The blonde didn’t stop petting that spot, content watching Catra melt into a vibrating heap of fur beneath her.

“Alright alright, that’s enough,” the brunette said eventually, smirking as she pushed Adora’s hand away. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke again. “I’m okay, we can… keep going.” 

The question in Adora’s eyes was unmistakeable, and Catra met her gaze firmly.

“Adora, don’t chicken out on me.” She had intended to sound suave, but her voice wavered a lot more than she would’ve liked. The blonde either didn’t notice or didn’t acknowledge it. 

“I’m not a chicken,” she scoffed, looking away before bringing her eyes back to meet Catra’s. They stared at each other for a moment. “You’re beautiful,” Adora breathed, and the brunette couldn’t help but flush and roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, okay, just… just keep going.” 

“Catra, I’m _serious_.” 

The brunette’s breath hitched as she felt the hand under her shirt stir, moving downwards to massage her breast. The sensation made her shudder, back arching slightly as her body tried to decide if this was good or bad. She felt… hot. Like she was on _fire_.

“I love you,” Adora continued, watching the girl beneath her carefully. Catra continued to squirm, gasping when she felt short nails scraping the fur of her stomach. “And I love seeing you like this.” 

“You’re- _ah…_ You’re _ridiculous_ ,” Catra forced out, swallowing a yelp of pleasure as Adora captured her nipple and tugged slightly. The brunette turned her head to the side, trying to muffle her own embarrassing noises as the girl on top continued to tease.

“Am I?” She could hear the smirk in Adora’s voice, and rolled her eyes. Then she felt Adora’s breath on her neck, and nearly jumped out of her skin. “You aren’t acting like this is ridiculous.”

Catra shuddered, body trembling with each exhale of hot air. But, instead of the dark flashes returning, it felt… _good_. 

“Adora…” the feline whined, claws emerging and sinking into the bedsheets beneath her. 

“What? What do you want?” 

The blonde’s mouth made contact with the fur on Catra’s skin, trailing kisses down until she reached the pulse point at the base of her neck. The brunette could barely think, especially with Adora still giving not-so-gentle attention to her breast. 

“Y-You know what I want,” Catra spat out, barely able to keep herself from raking her nails down the blonde’s back. Adora responded with another nip, and a low whine escaped Catra’s throat - a sound she had no idea she was capable of making. Mortified, among a lot of other feelings, the brunette swallowed hard as she felt Adora sit back up. 

_“Did I sound bad?”_

Catra froze, trying to push the feelings of uncertainty away. But Adora had completely stilled, causing even more fear to well up inside her chest. Assuming the worst, she hesitantly looked up at the girl on top of her. 

Adora was staring at her, eyes filled with _lust_. Like the blonde would like nothing more than to hear Catra make those sounds for the rest of the night. It made her shiver with anticipation.

“What?” the brunette asked, breathless. Adora didn’t break her stare - didn’t answer at all. Instead she leaned in and kissed Catra hard, pushing her tongue past soft lips and groaning when the girl beneath her whined again. They stayed like that, Adora forcing a few more sounds from Catra’s chest as the feline wreaked havoc on the bedsheets beneath them with her claws. 

Finally Adora shifted, breaking the kiss and sitting up. The desire was still burning in her eyes, but she withdrew her hands from underneath the brunette’s shirt and instead cupped Catra’s cheek. 

“You okay?” the blonde asked quietly, flashing her girlfriend a loving smile. The brunette swallowed hard, still trying to catch her breath and retract her claws from the now ruined piece of fabric that covered their bed. 

“Yeah,” Catra said, smiling weakly. “That… that felt amazing.” Adora grinned, sliding off the brunette and standing beside the bed.

“I didn’t even do anything yet,” the blonde insisted. “All I did was kiss you.” 

A few moments passed, and neither of them said anything.

_“Are… Are we done?”_ Catra wondered. Even without the blonde touching her, she still felt hot all over. She’d expected this process to be difficult - and it had been at certain points. But she desperately wanted the feeling of Adora on top of her again.

She looked over questioningly, but her girlfriend did nothing but stare back. 

“Do you… wanna stop?” 

Adora rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish. Catra braced herself for bad news. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could… take it a step further.” 

Catra blinked. 

“Further…?” 

Adora smirked, eyes tinged with lust. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Catra swallowed hard. _“Oh.”_

Adora looked at the brunette expectantly, her cheeks turning red. 

“Well? Do… do you wanna keep going?” She paused, biting her lip. “You did say _everywhere._ ” 

Catra couldn’t help but stare at the gentle curve of Adora’s chest, rising and falling rapidly. In the Horde, the two had grown up bathing in communal showers. But as soon as Catra had realized her feelings, she’d resorted to bathing on the other side of the shower room just to avoid being in the vicinity of her naked best friend. Anything less had felt… violating. And then Adora had left, taking the chance of them ever being together with her.

Now, Adora was standing in front of her, waiting for her permission to continue undressing.

Catra felt herself sit up, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty in front of her. Without thinking too hard about it, she followed suit - lifting her shirt up and over her head and abandoning it on the floor. 

The message was clear. She watched Adora’s gaze rake up and down her chest, and blushed a deep pink. After staring for a bit longer, the blonde looked up and grinned like a goof.

“Bet you I can undress first.” 

Catra’s tail flicked in feign annoyance, a smirk breaking across her face.

“Yeah _right,_ princess.” 

In a flurry of movement, both girls giggled as they rushed to strip. For a few moments the race was even, but Catra soon fell behind. She hissed, struggling with her leggings as they caught on the fur that coated her legs. _“Why won’t they come off?!”_

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see a fully undressed Adora smirking wide, watching her struggle. 

“Need a hand?” 

Catra couldn’t help but shiver. 

“Uh, yeah… s-sure.” 

She swallowed hard, allowing the blonde to push her back onto the bed. She was acutely aware of the fact that there was nothing covering her chest, and felt the fur on her upper half standing on end. This was the most naked she’d been in front of Adora since they were much, much younger. A lot had changed.

The blonde gripped the hem of Catra’s leggings, which in her flurry of motion she’d managed to get down around her thighs and tail but no further. With a smirk, Adora pulled them down - revealing tight boxers underneath. It was the last article of clothing between the two of them not yet on the floor.

“God, Catra…” the blonde whispered, leaning down to place a kiss along the edge of the fabric. Catra couldn’t control the mewling whine that escaped her lips, stomach jerking upwards towards those soft lips and then pushing back into the still-ruined bedding. 

Without any more hesitation, the blonde peeled the boxers off and tossed them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

“There,” she pronounced with a smirk, sitting up on her knees and looking down at Catra. “I told you I’d win.” Catra’s ear flicked in annoyance, rolling her eyes. 

“Don’t get cocky, princess. You got lucky.” 

Adora laughed, a small snort punctuating the melodic sound, and Catra’s tail swished beneath them. She loved when Adora laughed.

“Maybe using the word ‘cocky’ right now isn’t a good idea?” 

“Pervert,” Catra complained, grabbing a pillow from behind her and throwing it at Adora. The blonde ducked with ease, laughing as she grabbed the feline’s wrists.

“Hey, no need to throw things!” she joked, the two wrestling until Adora was able to pin the feline’s hands above her head. “There. Now you can’t hit me with anything else, you sore loser.” 

Catra only partially heard her words - the second her skin hit the fabric she started to hyperventilate.

_The table was metal, cold to the touch. She laid on her stomach, hands bound above her head, ankles and midriff strapped down. Her tail lashed wildly. No matter how she struggled, she couldn’t free herself._

_She could feel the gaze of the clones standing around her, watching. They chanted in one, monotonous voice, “Cast out the shadows. Cast out the shadows.”_

_Catra wailed, pulling at her bonds, clawing at the table beneath her over and over again. Desperately trying to free herself._

_“You will not disobey me again, little sister,” a cruel voice said, and she heard a terrifying metal contraption above her whirl to life above her. “I will remake you in my image, and you will_ **_never_ ** _be the same.”_

_The clones’ chants increased in volume, and she yowled in pain as the chip’s hooks pierced her skin._

“Catra!” 

Adora’s voice broke through the flash, and Catra snapped back to her senses. She was struggling hard underneath the blonde’s weight, claws fully extended as she swiped the space above her wildly. “Catra, hey, it’s okay! It’s just me!” 

She froze, retracting her claws and struggling to cut off the angry hiss emanating from her chest. 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” Adora rambled, releasing Catra’s hands and sliding off in a hurry. “I didn’t - I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Catra sat up, scrambling away and controlling her urge to start yelling. Adora didn’t mean anything by it - they’d wrestled like that in the Horde countless times. There’s no way she’d known it would trigger a flash - hell, Catra herself hadn’t even known. Slowly, the brunette calmed herself, releasing her rage and instead wrapping her arms around her knees.

“It’s okay, I just…” Her voice trailed off. “It… It was just so vivid.”

She curled her tail around her body and buried her head in her arms, using the darkness to focus on her breathing like Perfuma had taught her.

_“I’m okay. It wasn’t real. I’m safe here.”_

She repeated the three statements over and over, until she could finally relax her shoulders. When she finally raised her head, she saw Adora sitting silently beside her. The pain in the blonde’s eyes was back.

They sat in silence for a bit, Catra taking deep breaths and Adora watching over her. Finally, after what felt like hours, the feline uncurled her tail and sighed. 

“Catra,” Adora began carefully. “I’m really sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.” The brunette said nothing - just turned to stare into those beautiful gray eyes, which were looking anywhere but at her. She may have sounded calm, but Catra could see the cracks in her composure. “We should probably stop-” 

“No.”

She spoke before she even realized it, and Adora looked up in surprise.

“What?” 

“No. I said no,” she repeated, tail twitching angrily. 

“Catra…” The choked tone of her voice sent the feline over the edge.

“Adora, I said no!” she yelled, tail puffing up in anger. The blonde startled back, watching her girlfriend warily. With a deep breath, Catra sighed, looking away as she searched for the right words.

“He tried to break me Adora.” The anger had evaporated from her voice, and her ears were flat as she spoke barely above a whisper. “Shadow Weaver convinced me I was worthless, Hordak insisted I was only a pawn in his scheme, but Prime? Prime actually tried to break me. He wanted to make it so that I could never have what I wanted. You.” 

The feline felt her tail snake across the bed, gently moving against Adora’s hand.

“I… I want you, Adora. I love you.” Catra looked back up, finding those striking eyes. “I love the feeling of you on top of me, the way you sound when we kiss, the way you taste…” She flushed, watching the color rise in Adora’s cheeks as well. “I refuse to let him win. He may have tried to break me but... he can’t.” 

Catra watched as her girlfriend quietly contemplated what she’d just said. Adora looked pained, angry, and upset. But when the blonde looked back at her, there was nothing but determination and love in her eyes. 

“Okay.” 

She moved close again, reaching out and running her nails through the soft fur on Catra’s shoulder. The brunette flinched, but then leaned into the touch, a soft purr emanating from her chest. Adora leaned in, kissing Catra softly. The taste set fire to the brunette’s body all over again. 

With a low growl, Catra decided she’d waited long enough. She tugged Adora back on top of her, not daring to break their searing kiss - the blonde’s muffled sounds of pleasure like music to her ears. The noises were distracting enough that she didn’t register Adora’s hands roaming until they settled on her breasts, sending a jolt straight down to the tip of her tail. 

A flash of panic sparked in Catra’s chest, but with another growl she stomped it out - choosing instead to lean into the sensation by flexing her claws and raking them down the blonde’s back.

She could both feel and hear Adora moan into the kiss. It was _intoxicating_. So she scratched again, a little harder this time, and smirked when she felt those strong muscles tense and shudder. Then the blonde pulled back, breaking their kiss, and Catra couldn’t help the quiet questioning mewl that escaped her throat.

“You know, two can play that game,” Adora said with a grin, rolling a nipple between her fingers and watching Catra arch her back and whine, face flushed with pleasure.

“Too hard?” Adora teased, leaning down to kiss and nip at the base of the brunette’s neck as she repeated the same motion. Catra’s moan was even louder in her ear. 

“Adora…” the feline panted, unable to control the wavering pitch of her voice. Adora repeated the motion one last time, and the brunette couldn’t control her claws as they dug into the blonde’s skin. 

Catra braced herself - ready for Adora to cry out in pain and push off of her. But instead the blonde moaned loudly, raking short nails down the fur on the brunette’s chest. A possessive growl ripped through the feline - a sound she hadn't even known she could make. Adora chuckled quietly, breathing hard into the fur of her girlfriend’s neck.

It was then that Catra felt the pressure on her groin, and realized that Adora had made herself comfortable directly between her legs. She blushed deep, extremely aware of the lack of clothing between the two of them. Thankfully, Adora was still busying herself kissing and nipping at her neck and had yet to notice their position. 

Eyes fluttering shut, Catra lost herself in the sensations. She whimpered as Adora bit down on her neck a little harder than before, bucking her hips up against the girl between her legs. The blonde’s resulting moan sent a shockwave to her core. 

Catra pulled Adora back into a deep kiss as she continued her thrusts upward, wanting nothing more than the feeling of the blonde grinding against her. Her girlfriend was more than happy to oblige, gripping Catra’s short hair harshly as she settled into an uneven rhythm. Both girls were a little clumsy and very overeager with their movements.

“A-Adora… fuck,” Catra whined, barely able to form complete words. Adora did her best not to stop the motions, only pulling back to watch the feline beneath her writhe with every thrust. 

“Does this feel good?” Adora tried to sound sexy, but it came out more unsure than she had intended. Catra just whimpered in response, nodding quickly.

“More…” Catra said weakly, swallowing hard when Adora stilled. Her eyes were tinged with lust, but also filled with confusion.

“More like… like faster?”

Catra groaned, ceasing her own thrusts as she pressed the heels of her hands into her closed eyes. Seriously, was she gonna have to spell it out for this idiot? She dropped her arms back down to the bed, trying not to show the frustration building inside of her. 

“Really? Come on, you know… _more_.” 

The blonde blinked back at her, obviously not understanding. Catra let out an exasperated sigh, unable to contain herself any longer.

“Your fingers, Adora! Use your fingers.” 

The shocked expression she was met with was enough to make her turn bright red, from the tufts of fur on her ears to the tip of her tail. She immediately shrunk, looking anywhere but at the girl _literally between her legs._

“Oh…” 

Adora’s voice was quiet, but filled with the kind of idiotic wonder that only she was capable of. Catra couldn’t help but feel even more attracted to her. 

“Is that okay? I just, I’m not gonna… you know… _finish…_ if we just dry hump.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to blush deep red.

“Right! Right, of course. That- that makes sense.” 

Catra rolled her eyes, pulling the blonde back down into a tender kiss. When they broke apart, they were both panting again.

“Just hurry up,” the brunette said quietly. “I really wanna feel you inside me.” 

Adora sputtered, nodding quickly and shifting herself so that her hand fit in the space between them. Catra felt as the blonde’s fingertips danced across the thin fur on her inner thigh, and couldn’t control the high pitched keen that escaped her lips. Her body shivered, flinching away before pressing up and into the sensation. 

“Woah…” Adora said, not able to take her eyes off the sight underneath her. Catra felt herself flush all over again, whining pitifully as those fingers traced small shapes into her fur. Then the blonde smirked, looking up into those mismatched eyes. “What, do you want _more_?” 

Catra resisted every urge in her body to point out the fact that the blonde had not known what she’d meant by that request just a few minutes ago. Then she felt a rough fingertip brush against the curve of her folds, and all function in her brain ceased. 

She wasn’t even aware of the noise she made, all she knew was Adora was _much_ too far away, and that needed to be fixed right this very second. 

Catra pulled the girl on top of her down into a searing kiss, bucking upwards to demand more contact from the finger she’d just felt. But Adora refused her not-so-subtle request, pulling away and using her free hand to force the feline back against the bed. 

“Stay,” she said firmly. 

After a moment, Adora’s eyes softened. Catra could see the question in them, _“Too much?”_ But the brunette felt no panic or fear at all. Instead she whimpered, pressing herself back into the bed petulantly and flicking her ears in impatience. 

Taking that as her cue to continue, Adora smirked and began exploring. 

The rough pads of her fingers ghosted over each and every fold, eliciting a symphony of mewls and gasps from the girl beneath her. When Catra’s panting would get too heavy, the blonde would pause and instead run her fingers through soft fur until the noises quieted and she could continue her ministrations. 

She kept this pace for awhile, smirking as Catra’s impatient reactions became more animated, complete with low growls and a fluffed tail lashing back and forth. Then she brought her fingers to her mouth, carefully tasting the lingering wetness that coated them, and felt all movement from the feline cease.

Widened mismatched eyes stared up at her as she took her time, thoroughly cleaning every drop - even putting on a bit of a show. When she finished, she lowered her hand and smirked. 

“You taste good.” 

Catra blushed, looking away and swallowing hard. 

“P-Please keep going,” she begged quietly. 

Adora shuddered, realizing how amazing it sounded to have Catra _begging_ for her. She didn’t need to be asked twice. Slipping her hand back into the space between them, the blonde picked up where she left off.

Catra could barely control her body - every small bit of contact made her feel like she was coming undone at the seams. Then the blonde ran a thumb across that bundle of nerves and Catra felt her claws immediately extend into the bed beneath her as she cried out. 

Adora froze, obviously mistaking Catra’s noise for pain. Looking up, she noticed the feline’s pupils were fully dilated, tail bushy and thrashing against the sheets, and decided instead to repeat the motion. Catra’s cry was louder and higher pitched the second time, with a quiet hiss at the end.

“Adora, I swear to god… Just fuck me already!” 

The blonde swallowed hard and nodded quickly, not wanting to push her luck further. Focusing on keeping her thumb against that spot, she slowly slipped a finger inside. It was soft and warm, but the pleasant sensation was nothing compared to the low, heady groan that her girlfriend let out as she slid into place. Before she could react, furry arms reached up, pulling her down and forcing their lips together. 

Catra was insistent - kisses wet and sloppy as she thrust down onto the finger inside of her. She was too far gone to wait any longer, and Adora was so caught up in the moment that all she could do was try and keep herself steady as she let the brunette set the pace. 

For the first few thrusts, Adora could tell she was painfully off tempo. Catra’s movements were rapid and unfocused, and the blonde was having trouble forming a complete thought with her girlfriend’s tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. But using the feline’s small whimpers and groans as incentive, Adora was able to quickly find her rhythm. 

She grinned into the kiss as Catra’s noises became louder, suddenly very thankful that her hands were rough and calloused from years of training. It meant that each time her thumb was able to skim over that sensitive nub, she could be sure the girl beneath her felt it. 

Catra threw her head back, breaking the kiss in favor of letting out a sound that Adora could only describe as a yowl, and the blonde took the opportunity to focus on making each thrust as deep as possible.

“A… _hnngh_ , Adora, oh _god_ … m-more…” 

Catra wasn’t able to form complete sentences, but it seemed like her girlfriend got the message. She felt a second finger slip inside her, and her breath hitched as she let out a high pitched whine. 

“Does that feel good?” 

Catra nodded, blinking rapidly and looking from the ceiling down into those bright gray eyes - they were _burning_ with lust. 

“What was that?” Adora teased, picking up the pace even further and leaning down to breathe hot air directly into Catra’s ear. The brunette shivered, unable to control herself from latching onto Adora and raking her fully extended claws down the blonde’s back. She was rewarded with a low groan, and yelped when she felt that thumb graze against its target.

All at once, Catra realized she was close. Adora’s heavy breathing echoing in her ear, a stray thumb occasionally skimming against that bundle of nerves, the steady pace of the blonde’s fingers filling her with every thrust - it was too much. With a choked moan, Catra felt her body seize up in the most delicious sensation she’d ever felt. Her fur standing on end, tail thrashing, claws gripping onto muscular shoulders for dear life - she’d never experienced such a total lack of control over her body. 

“Come on Catra - cum for me,” Adora whispered in her ear, and the brunette fell apart. 

———

It took Catra awhile to come down from her high. She lay on her side beside Adora, knees tucked into her stomach as she breathed in the sweetness of the blonde’s scent. Every so often an aftershock would course through her body, and she’d whine and shiver at the pleasant sensations. 

“You okay?” 

Adora’s voice was soft, and Catra purred as she felt a hand start to gently scratch that spot behind her left ear.

“Mmhmm…” she murmured, still not up to trying to form complete sentences. She reached out, inching closer as she began to knead Adora’s bare chest. The blonde responded by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend protectively. 

They laid like this for a while, comfortable in the silence, until finally Catra spoke.

“I love you.” 

She didn’t look up to see the blonde’s expression - didn’t need to. She was more than content to nestle herself into Adora’s chest instead, purring louder than before.

“I love you too,” the blonde responded, kissing the top of Catra’s head. “Was it… good?” 

The brunette laughed quietly, stretching her legs and scooting closer to press more of herself against Adora’s skin. 

“Of course it was. Do you think I make those sounds for everyone?”

She finally looked up, hoping to see a blush on that stupid face. She was not disappointed.

“W-Well I dunno! I thought… I thought maybe I’d messed it up somehow.” 

“Congrats, you didn’t,” Catra joked. Her smirk faded when she saw true concern in Adora’s eyes. “Hey - I’m serious,” she said quietly, reaching out to cup the blonde’s cheek. “It felt amazing.”

Adora smiled wistfully, leaning into the touch. “I really thought I’d messed it up when I held down your wrists…” she admitted. 

“You didn’t,” Catra said firmly. “I… I just need time to heal.” She sighed, looking away and retracting her hand. “Look… that might happen again. It might happen every time. Once we got into it I was okay, but… I’ll probably still flinch instinctively.”

She felt fear rapidly growing in her chest. Adora might not want to deal with this extra baggage every time they fooled around - who would? She’d basically _attacked_ the love of her life over a little bit of rough housing, what if next time-

“Hey.” 

Adora pulled Catra close, resting her chin on top of the brunette’s head. “I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care if you flinch for the rest of your life, I’m always gonna love you. And you’re always gonna be safe with me.” 

Catra swallowed hard, ignoring the pinpricks of tears at the corners of her eyes and instead burying her face into the crook of Adora’s neck.

“You’re a sap, you know that?” She was trying to sound sarcastic, but failed miserably. Still, she heard a quiet snort of laughter and swished her tail in happiness at the sound. 

“Besides, you owe me now,” Adora teased. Catra’s ears perked up. 

“Oh really?” 

“Well, yeah. Cause, you know, I made you… you know… cum, or whatever. _Plus_ I was the one who undressed first. So I win, like everything.” 

Catra rolled her eyes and then growled playfully, shoving Adora onto her back and climbing on top of her. She was met with wide eyes, and realized she quite liked the power dynamic of being on top. 

“You know _princess_ ,” she crooned, leaning down and running an extended claw down Adora’s cheek. “I don’t remember saying I was done with you yet.” 

She smirked as Adora shivered involuntarily. Oh, she was _really_ going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real - no sex scene between these two would ever be complete without a healthy amount of dumb energy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
